The increasing environmental awareness and the introducing of business with CO2 certificates have led to technologies for separating CO2 becoming increasingly attractive for commercial application. In the past, suggested solutions have already been made, of which some referred to chemical processes (for example “MEA scrubbing”), or to physical principles (for example “frosting”).
Furthermore, methods for the separation of fluids are known which operate by the generating of supersonic vortex flows. A corresponding cyclonic fluid separator is described in WO 03/029739-A2. A similar device is disclosed in US-A1-2003/0145724.
It is important for the solution of the CO2 problem that corresponding technical methods are economically justifiable, occasion low investment costs, and have the lowest possible negative effects on the efficiency of the affected systems (for example power plants) which produce CO2.